grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Evans
Jay "The Key" Evans (Formerly Jay Dempsey, Real Name Jay Calnan) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He is a 2 time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, 3 time GTS World Heavyweight Champion, 2 time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 7 time GTS Hardcore Champion. Evans is the Sixth Triple Crown Champion and Fifth Grand Slam Champion. In BFCW he plays Elmo Evans. History Jay was first introduced as a referee. He soon joined DF, before turning on them and becoming the Ice Demon. Evans went on to beat the Lance Scaper for the GTS title and held it for 34 days until Tommy Salami cashed in his Food In the Fridge contract during a triple threat match for the belt and won it. By then he was out of the GTS title pitcher but will go on to beat Jimmy Controversy for the GTS Intercontinental Championship and held it for 17 days until he lost the belt to Grim but regained it five days later by dressing up as Pimp Cara. He would go on to hold it for 21 days until he lost it to Pita Kid. Jay will go on to win 4 Hardcore Championships and ditched the Ice Demon costumes and became Jay ”The Key” Evans. This is his recent gimmick and he had won 3 more Hardcore titles and joined a group called the Kings Keys to Chaos. He also has victories over Grim and Robbie E. On April 17, Evans was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Championship against Kleetus Bailey. On April 29, at Paybitch, Evans defeated Bruiser Bonifer, Brandon the Bull and Kleetus Bailey to win the GTS Championship. After Tommy Salami won the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from Grim in a Dumpster Match, Jay Evans ran into the ring and cashed in his Food In The Fridge Briefcase and beat Salami for his second YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Jay then turned face and he now respects Grim and wants to a have a brotherly battle with him for the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On June 22, Jay successfully retained the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship against Grim thanks to accidental interference from Jimmy Controversy. However, the full match was never seen due to Jimmy forgetting to record. On June 26th Jay successfully defended the Youtube Title against Matt Castle and Ulfric Strongclaw. But only to have to defend his title again against Grim. He defeated Grim after a intentional distraction from Heel Wife and Doom Crew. Jay also hinted a face turn after mouthing the words "Eat it Yeah!" in the outro. But it is unknown if this is a ruse or true 2 days later Jay turned face after doing the "Eat it Yeah!" crotch chop and challenging indy wrestler TJ Marconi after TJ attacked him at SWF the day before. The day before Giant Sack of Heat, TJ Marconi appeared at the warehouse and Jay bravely challenged him and put his Youtube title on the line. However, he was badly beaten. At GSOH, He particpated in the Youtube battle royal and was eliminated by Grim. At GTS Suckaslam, Jay participated in a Fatal 4-Way match against Matt Castle, Max Frost, and Joe Wolf for the Million Dollar Championship which was ultimately won by Joe Wolf. Jay stormed out of the GTS warehouse, showing signs of a heel turn after Grim shook hands with Pete Corvus after telling him not to do so. On December 31, 2017, Jay turned heel on Grim by joining forces with Joe Wolf after hitting a Superkick on Grim. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Jay's Way (Reverse STO (2016-present) (or a Leaping reverse STO) (2017-present) (Parodied from Shelton Benjamin) * Signature Moves ** Diving knee drop (Parodied from Harley Race) ** Key Lock (Diving Double Leg Drop) ** Falcon Arrow ** Reversed Corner Splash ** Russian Leg Swept (Does it after two suplexs) ** Snap Suplex ** Sling Blade - Parodied from Finn Balor ** Best In GTS (Somersault Plancha) ** Springboard Roundhouse Kick ** Swanton Bomb, sometimes slingshotting ** Superkick * With Joe Wolf ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Magic Killer (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) - Parodied from Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson * Nicknames ** "Ice Demon" ** "The (Cringe) Key" ** "Pajama Prick" ** "Snow Cock" ** "'''Jay-Mus"' ** '"Best in GTS"' ** '"Chicken-Breast Chest"' ** '"Spring Bean Bitch"' ** "Key Dong" Championships & Accomplishments * '''GTS Wrestling' ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (3 times ) ** GTS Championship (3 times) ** GTS United States Championship (3 Times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (9 times) ** HWC Championship (1 time) ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - HWC Championship ** Sixth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Fifth GTS Grand Slam Champion ** GTS Superstar Of The Year (2016) Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Masked Characters Category:Assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners Category:GTS Million Dollar Championship Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Boring Category:Beast Category:Jobbers Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:Bitches Category:Bitch